<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Запечатление by Violet_Stormblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986901">Запечатление</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormblue/pseuds/Violet_Stormblue'>Violet_Stormblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Everyday Life, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Psychology, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormblue/pseuds/Violet_Stormblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с Легилименс, не вызывает море ненужных вопросов, как Империо, и работает в стократ сильнее, чем Амортенция. В тайном арсенале семейства Малфоев есть такие изворотливые ходы, действие которых любой примет за чистую монету. И если нужно что-то узнать — нет способа лучше. Вас окружат тёплой заботой, а после доверят секреты лишь потому, что станут любить. И эти чувства покажутся искренними и правдивыми, хотя на деле… будут фальшивыми насквозь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Запечатление</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Всем любителям драмион)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ноги упрямо не идут, но назад... </p>
<p>Пути уже нет.  </p>
<p>Высокие ступени не только выглядят старыми, но являются таковыми на деле. Каменная кладка осыпается и скользит под подошвами, когда он делает очередной шаг, а поднявшись по растрескавшейся лестнице, Драко видит, что кто-то... похозяйничал здесь до него.  </p>
<p>В знойном августовском воздухе расцветает нежный звон, и Малфой лицом к лицу встречается с чужим — инородным здесь — предметом. На перекошенной балке у ветхих парадных дверей легко качается на ветру совершенно новый ярко сверкающий колокольчик, и Драко уже не может остановиться. С силой дёрнув за шёлковую цветную ленту, он только сейчас понимает, что наконец-то приехал домой.</p>
<p>Но вся загвоздка при этом состоит в том, что Малфой...</p>
<p>Совсем не знает, зачем вернулся. </p>
<p>Старые министерские пломбы он сбивает обломком кирпича, найденным здесь же — у расшатанного крыльца, а затем с усилием толкает рассохшиеся створки и затаскивает внутрь совсем небольшой, но тяжёлый чемодан.</p>
<p>Естественно, его никто не встречает — в радиусе нескольких миль нет ни души.</p>
<p>А лето (жаркое, как никогда) словно не желает касаться этих проклятых стен, отчего заброшенный фамильный особняк, простыв изнутри, больше смахивает на огромную ледяную пустыню, чем на живое — человеческое — обиталище.  </p>
<p>Когда Драко оказывается внутри, только гигантский пыльный клубок живописно отлетает от входа и вязкая сгустившаяся за долгие годы тишина начинает нещадно терзать барабанные перепонки. </p>
<p>А потом звонко лопается застёжка на туго набитом чемодане. </p>
<p>Со стуком падает крышка, и вещи неприглядной волной высыпаются на пол, становясь слишком похожими на кучу бесполезного тряпья. И Малфоя это ничуть не удивляет, ведь когда он уходил (точнее, сбегал) то кидал в сумку всё, что попадалось под руку, совершенно не думая хоть о какой-нибудь сортировке. </p>
<p>Внезапно похудевшее чемоданное нутро прекрасно отражает ситуацию целиком, и Драко решает переждать накатившую минутную слабость на свежем воздухе, потому что в противном случае... </p>
<p>Его тоже непременно стошнит. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Не проходит и получаса, как Драко возвращается — идти-то ему больше некуда.</p>
<p>Словно призрак, он обходит тёмные, давно опустевшие коридоры и отчётливо понимает, что судьба сыграла с благородным (благородным ли на деле?) семейством очень злую шутку.</p>
<p>Негласный кодекс Малфоев — не подставь другому плечо, гадости стоит делать исподтишка, а выкручивать нужные винтики и вставлять палки в колеса удобнее ночью, — оборачивается против них же самих. </p>
<p>Прах Тёмного лорда живописно стелется по ветру, война внезапно заканчивается, и несколько дней спустя Министерство Магии почти в полном составе нагло вторгается в древний фамильный особняк.</p>
<p>Они ликвидируют всё — злобным вихрем промчавшись по лабиринту комнат, чердаков и подвалов, — и небрежно ссыпают в громадные коробки вещи, насквозь пропитанные магией, а затем варварски выкачивают волшебство из растревоженной земли до самой последней капли.  </p>
<p>А напоследок происходит то, что любому чистокровному может привидеться лишь в кошмарном сне, — на Малфоях ставят самое ужасное и позорное клеймо, которое только можно вообразить. </p>
<p>Один причудливый взмах враждебной волшебной палочки, словно прощальный министерский привет, и древнейшее магическое поместье в одночасье становится... </p>
<p>Наносимым. </p>
<p>Приветливо открывая всем маглам дверь, и словно говоря: «Входи, кто хочешь, и бери, что хочешь». </p>
<p>Да только брать к этому моменту становится уже нечего.  </p>
<p>После налёта Министерства в поместье остаются лишь попранные стены, безумные шипящие отголоски былого величия и утраченного колдовства, а ещё непререкаемое ощущение того, что уже ничего не будет так, как прежде.</p>
<p>Малфои с позором бросают собственный дом на произвол судьбы...</p>
<p>И туманная Англия остаётся у Драко за спиной.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Люциус оказывается до чёртиков банальным, а может быть и гениальным (Драко не может с этим определиться) и из всех возможных мест этой безграничной вселенной выбирает Францию, находящуюся по соседству.</p>
<p>И новый особняк, но уже не такой пафосный и роскошный.</p>
<p>Они словно предчувствуют крах — теперь Малфоев даже не смущает то, что поселиться пришлось на совершенно типичной для средиземноморья магловской вилле. </p>
<p>Люциус, Драко и Нарцисса распаковывают уцелевшие вещи, находят новый банк, и как ни в чём не бывало, пьют за обедом дорогое, естественно, французское вино. </p>
<p>Однако не проходит и нескольких недель, как идеальная с виду ширма начинает резко трещать по швам. </p>
<p>Отчаянные попытки забыться ни к чему не приводят, и обильные дневные застолья, которые длятся по несколько часов кряду, переходят в не менее длинные ужины и даже ночные посиделки, что порой затягиваются до самого утра. А через пару месяцев Люциус резко бросает пить вино. Он переходит на напитки покрепче и причиной тому, конечно же, становятся деньги.</p>
<p>Остатки некогда внушительного состояния переносятся в магловский банк, где игра тоже ведётся по правилам... но уже совершенно иным.</p>
<p>Этот процесс ему не знаком и Драко совсем не разбирается в таких вещах — хаотичные волнообразные графики не замирают ни на секунду — но при этом чётко понимает, что от их неправильного движения Малфои каждую минуту теряют часть своего драгоценного состояния. </p>
<p>А Люциус следит за этим всё реже и реже, пока не бросает это занятие совсем. По всему дому Драко находит початые и уже пустые бутылки, на которые уходят остатки сбережений, но намного больше его волнует совсем другое. </p>
<p>По мнению Драко, Нарцисса медленно и верно подливает масла в огонь и тоже неотвратимо сходит с ума, спуская последние средства на то, чтобы её внешний облик остался волшебным, нетронутым и нарочито шикарным. Производящим на окружающих нужное (и ложное…) впечатление. </p>
<p>Драко собственными совсем не привыкшими к такой работе руками приходится неуклюже подкручивать расшатанные, не выдерживающие внутреннего давления створки внезапно располневших шкафов Нарциссы. И пока он пытается закрутить обратно очередной крохотный винтик, на него из зияющей пасти раскрытого комода смотрят новые признаки отчаянного безумия: голубая норка, пушистый соболь и королевский горностай. (Для Драко так и остаётся неразрешимой загадкой, зачем в разгар нового летнего сезона Нарциссе понадобились меховые накидки?..)</p>
<p>А через пару дней дом оккупирует череда разноцветных и баснословно дорогих туфлей, но последним яблоком раздора становятся совсем не они, а целая россыпь сверкающих камешков, толстой блестящей ниткой разлёгшихся у неё на груди. </p>
<p>При виде такого зрелища Люциус даже выпускает из рук полупустую бутылку…</p>
<p>А затем подходит к Нарциссе и яростно срывает колье.</p>
<p>Застёжка ломается. По ковру испуганно скачут и бегут переливающиеся искры, скрываясь под кофейным столиком, прячась под креслом, рассыпаясь по углам.</p>
<p>И новая битва происходит уже не в стенах Хогвартса, а прямо здесь — посреди содрогающейся гостиной. </p>
<p>Под исступлённые крики Люциуса и Нарциссы, которые слышны, быть может, даже в Китае, с треском разбиваются вазы, громко лопаются чашки и оборачиваются в пыль последние дорогие тарелки.</p>
<p>А чуть позже Драко замечает шёлковый платок, прикрывающий красные отпечатки на нежной шее Нарциссы, не выдержавшей варварского снятия драгоценностей. И запёкшуюся в странном узоре кровь на рассечённой щеке Люциуса, как отражение безудержного гнева Нарциссы, метнувшей в мужа пепельницу. </p>
<p>«Когда-нибудь... они друг друга прикончат».</p>
<p>Эта мысль прошивает Драко насквозь и становится последней каплей в этом море безумия.</p>
<p>Малфой приходит к окончательному выводу о том, что они оба больны, и совсем не желает знать, чем при совсем неблагоприятном стечении обстоятельств может закончиться эта драма. Его мнение остаётся непоколебимым: именно такой расклад — это дело времени, и последнее чего хочется Драко — это лично присутствовать при этом моменте.</p>
<p>Ему нечего терять. </p>
<p>От их былого великолепия не остаётся и следа, поэтому Малфой в одночасье бросает всё и возвращается домой в гордом одиночестве...</p>
<p>Трусливым, бедным и, конечно, побеждённым.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ночь он проводит в своей старой заброшенной спальне, среди ветхих пахнущих плесенью простыней, а на следующее утро неожиданно понимает, что не продумал ещё одну — самую главную — часть побега. </p>
<p>Чем он будет заниматься здесь — в этой глуши?.. </p>
<p>Ответа он, конечно, так и не находит, поэтому просто очень долго лежит без движения и наблюдает за тем, как в комнату медленно вплывает ясное летнее утро, высвечивая жемчужным и нежно-золотым контуры таких знакомых — и незнакомых теперь — предметов. </p>
<p>На мутном оконном стекле трепещет уголок слабо мерцающей паутины, и Драко расплывчато думает о том, что нужно хотя бы прибраться. Просто расчистить один крохотный кусочек пространства и превратить его в нечто, пригодное для человеческой жизни. О большем он даже не мечтает: вернуть былое великолепие поместью кажется непосильной задачей для одного. </p>
<p>С чего начать он решительно не знает и решает двинуться от малого к большому. Поиски ванной, где есть вода, заканчиваются маленьким успехом и, наскоро умывшись, Драко вдруг понимает, что ощутимо проголодался и что запасы еды, в общем-то, плачевны. </p>
<p>Два сандвича купленные на станции были съедены ещё вчера, заменив ужин, а из того, что можно было бы проглотить, у него осталась только жестяная банка с лимонадом и пара-тройка мятных леденцов, случайно найденных в кармане брюк.  </p>
<p>Он вспоминает о том, что время весьма подходящее (середина августа), а задняя дверь кухни выходит прямиком во фруктовый сад, и решает посмотреть, нет ли там чего-нибудь съестного. </p>
<p>Как только Драко оказывается среди раскидистых деревьев, его поглощает тонкий шелест листвы и пение птиц, а ещё обречённое понимание того, что фрукты понадобились не только ему.</p>
<p>Он прекрасно всё помнит.</p>
<p>Эту чёрную без единой складки или пылинки мантию, безукоризненно белый воротничок, аккуратные и даже строгие черты лица.</p>
<p>Здесь и сейчас (что, конечно, очень глупо) он ожидает увидеть её именно такой, но потом Малфоя стремительно выбрасывает из Прошлого в Настоящее, и эта перемена заставляет понять...</p>
<p>Что он отчаянно её не узнаёт.</p>
<p>Картины безвозвратно утерянного заслоняет собой загорелый нос и целая россыпь веснушек; пёстрая косынка, из-под которой выбивается несколько непослушных волнистых прядей, и усыпанное акварельными цветами платье. </p>
<p>Даже после того, как семейный кодекс Малфоев рикошетит по ним самим, Драко всё равно не верит в совпадения. Неслучайностей в его понимании и вовсе не бывает. Малфой просто считает, что так устроен человеческий мозг, и люди склонны искать во всём совпадения и смысл.</p>
<p>Однако сейчас... что-то совершенно точно совпадает.</p>
<p>По странной прихоти судьбы последним мародёром, разоряющим поместье Малфоев, становится Гермиона Грейнджер, которая безжалостно обдирает яблоню.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Они сталкиваются взглядами через несколько поворотов. </p>
<p>Легко пританцовывая, Грейнджер старательно обходит шершавый ствол до тех самых пор, пока не решает слегка передохнуть и остановиться. Она с неприкрытым удовольствием подставляет лицо разгорающемуся солнцу, а потом откидывает прядь мешающих волос и наконец, замечает Малфоя, который бледной растерянной статуей украшает полуразрушенное крыльцо. </p>
<p>Когда Грейнджер первой подходит ближе, она даже не говорит: «Привет».</p>
<p>— Я думала, здесь никто не живёт, — будничным тоном сообщают ему, словно рассказывая о чём-то нейтральном, например, о погоде. </p>
<p>«Я думала, здесь никто не живет» — это не хорошо и не плохо, это просто сухая констатация факта.</p>
<p>После этих приветственных слов Малфой чётко осознает, что и к нему она сейчас относится точно так же. Как к той самой вещи, которая тебя не особо-то волнует. </p>
<p>— Ну, здесь обитаю я, — крайне неловко произносит он, чувствуя, что эта простая до боли беседа ложится на плечи слишком тяжким грузом.</p>
<p>— Звучит так, словно ты — привидение, — морщится Грейнджер в ответ и на аккуратный чуть вздёрнутый носик ложится тёплый солнечный луч. </p>
<p>Ненароком Драко отмечает, что солнце... ей, в общем-то, идёт.</p>
<p>— И что ты здесь делаешь?! — забыв о последних приличиях, в лоб спрашивает она. — У тебя же есть нормальный дом.</p>
<p>Тот самый момент истины, кажется, настаёт намного быстрее, чем ожидал Малфой.</p>
<p>— Подожди, это что... и есть Малфой-мэнор?! — выражает она сомнение вслух и Драко прекрасно её понимает. </p>
<p>Окинув полуразвалившийся — неузнаваемый, словно прошли десятилетия, а не всего лишь год, — особняк совершенно иным взглядом, она в отчаянье прижимает пальцы ко рту, а затем стремительно убегает, скрывшись за ярко-зелёным поворотом проселочной дороги. </p>
<p>На память о Грейнджер Малфою остаётся только брошенная корзинка, которая тёмным пятном виднеется на заросшей садовой тропинке. </p>
<p>И она производит на него такое же гнетущее впечатление, как лопнувший по приезду чемодан.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Когда Драко теряет последнюю надежду, Грейнджер всё-таки возвращается.</p>
<p>И первой его мыслью при новой встрече становится: «Господи, она что... Собралась сюда переехать?!»</p>
<p>Он почти её не замечает. Выглянув из окна, Драко видит, что к поникшему зданию движется нечто невиданное и целиком состоящее из рюкзаков, узелков и пакетов. При этом на руке ещё болтается чайник и связка сушёных грибов, а следом катится совсем небольшой чемоданчик и довольно большая тележка. </p>
<p>— Ну! — с неприкрытым недовольством бросает она, с трудом протискиваясь через парадные двери и топая ногой. — Может ты мне, в конце-то концов, поможешь?!</p>
<p>Ей даже не понадобились ненужные объяснения и слова — своей невероятной проницательностью Грейнджер бьёт наотмашь, после чего временный лагерь они разбивают в кухне. </p>
<p>Как на первый взгляд чудится Малфою, Грейнджер чувствует себя здесь, как в своей стихии. Она бабочкой порхает между столов, раскладывая принесённые вещи по местам, и разом перестаёт отчётливо походить на еле идущего, увешанного сумками пингвина. </p>
<p>Они вдыхают в комнату жизнь и общими усилиями пытаются открутить заржавевший, кажется, до основания кран, который вскоре сдаётся, но успевает окатить их раздражённым мутным фонтаном. </p>
<p>— Слушай... — Грейнджер устало потирает лоб и осторожно присаживается на краешек расшатанного стула, предварительно смахнув с него пыль. — А как ты вообще здесь живёшь? Нормальный человек не протянет в таких условиях и дня.</p>
<p>Драко упорно молчит. Ему как-то не хочется говорить вслух, что он не нормальный. Да и не живёт здесь вовсе, а так... скорее, существует.</p>
<p>— Это в качестве небольшого извинения, — вдруг меняет тему она, после чего вынимает небольшой хрустящий свёрток и аккуратно разворачивает карамельную промасленную бумагу.</p>
<p>Драко не совсем понимает, о чём речь, а потом замечает, что на него смотрит огромный кусок пирога — домашний и неровный, густо посыпанный сахарной пудрой. По виду… очень вкусный. </p>
<p>— Яблоки, — поясняет Грейнджер и пристально на него смотрит. — Выходит, что всё это время я без спроса брала твои. </p>
<p>А ещё через мгновение она берётся за нож и довольно замечает: </p>
<p>— Смотри, вода стала светлее.</p>
<p>Отчего Малфою — по совершенно неведомой причине — вдруг начинает казаться, что всё не так уж и плохо. </p>
<p>Они садятся пить чай (Грейнджер оказывается настолько предусмотрительной, что кроме чайника приносит ещё и бутылку кристально-чистой воды), и к огромному изумлению Малфоя его не торопятся расспрашивать о том, как он здесь оказался, и почему поместье пришло в окончательный упадок. Намного больше девушку интересуют присутствие в доме чистых полотенец и свежих простыней, а также наличие хотя бы небольшого набора продуктов, из которого можно было бы сотворить сносный обед. </p>
<p>— Давай, принеси оставшиеся пакеты! — громко распоряжается она, когда заварочный чайник окончательно пустеет.</p>
<p>И Драко даже не думает спорить.  </p>
<p>Он покорно встаёт с места, отправляется за сумками и уже из коридора слышит звон разбитого стекла.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>До отказа заполненные невесть чем кухонные полки становятся до нереальности похожи на разбухшие от ненужных вещей комоды Нарциссы. С той лишь разницей, что роскошью и блеском, специально выставленными напоказ, отсюда вовсе не тянет. </p>
<p>Вернувшись, Драко видит растерянную Грейнджер, а над её головой распахнутые дверцы верхнего шкафчика, из которого, видимо, и высыпалась часть содержимого.</p>
<p>На полу виднеется несколько разноцветных картонных коробочек, пучок неизвестной сухой травы и островок тёмно-синих стеклянных кусочков, над которым вьётся и в одночасье исчезает почти невидимая полупрозрачная дымка.</p>
<p>— <em><strong>Сейчас. </strong></em>— Произносит он, но, кажется, Грейнджер его даже не слышит. </p>
<p>И Драко тянет притихшую девушку в сторону, чтобы распахнуть нижние створки шкафов в поисках совка. </p>
<p>Его Малфой, впрочем, не находит. Но решает, что сейчас сгодится и тонкая дощечка непонятного назначения, что выглядывает из тёмного угла. К кухне примыкает кладовка и там Малфой даже находит растрёпанную метлу, которая сиротливо валяется на полу. </p>
<p>С разбитого донца на Драко смотрит белёсый выбитый на гладкой поверхности глаз. На куске сапфирового стекла неярко переливается перламутром повреждённый зрачок, а вокруг него вязкой лужицей застарелой высохшей краски растекается до сих пор насыщенный жёлтый цвет.</p>
<p>«Словно вилкой проткнули сердцевину глазуньи», — думает он, а затем испуганно восклицает:</p>
<p>— <em><strong>Осколки! </strong></em></p>
<p>Грейнджер медленно, словно во сне, заносит ногу, чуть не наступив в самый центр, но после вскрика передумывает и Малфой просто слегка её отодвигает. Акварельное платье шелестит и покорно замирает без движения.   </p>
<p>Их укрывает тишина. </p>
<p>Поиски продолжаются до тех самых пор, пока Драко не обнаруживает старое ведро, в котором ничего нет. Все остальные ёмкости, которые постоянно попадаются под руку, оказываются заполнены всякой запылившейся всячиной, которая, конечно же, требует обстоятельного разбора.</p>
<p>— <em><strong>Пустое... </strong></em> — с удовлетворением отмечает он, ссыпая раздробленную мозаику на дно.</p>
<p>И безмолвие лопается, словно мыльный пузырь.</p>
<p>— Я чуть не получила твоей бутылкой прямо по макушке! — оживает Грейнджер и переводит на Малфоя слегка расфокусированный, но укоризненный взгляд, после которого она окончательно приходит в себя. </p>
<p>— В общем и целом, твоя «кухня» — это самый запущенный случай из всех!!! — выносят ему заключительный вердикт, скрестив руки на груди.</p>
<p>Драко хочет добавить, что не только она, но покладисто молчит.</p>
<p>А потом Грейнджер совсем уж по-хозяйски срывает с карниза остатки подранной хлопковой шторы и ничуть не смущаясь бросает их на пол. </p>
<p>— Я думаю, на сегодня хватит, — решительно сообщает она через некоторое время, резко засобиравшись домой. — У меня и своих дел полно!</p>
<p>— И, знаешь... — неловко говорит она напоследок, исчезая в дверном проёме. — Если тебе вдруг понадобится женский взгляд, то мой дом неподалёку. </p>
<p>Судя по всему, Грейнджер колеблется. Драко кожей ощущает эти невидимые движения, нитками провисающие между ними. </p>
<p>Но несмотря на это, заключительное послание звучит вполне дружелюбно и как в глубине души кажется Малфою...</p>
<p>Вполне себе искренне.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Дальше — интереснее!</p><p>Ну а пока не забывайте о метке "прочитано", добавлении в коллекции и небольшом ответном "спасибо" в комментариях для вашего автора.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>